His big brown eyes
by I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY
Summary: Tired of Lily James stories? I'm not! This one's good, so come read!
1. James Potter is a jerk

I sat alone on the Hogwarts express, watching the trees fly by outside the window. My friends Grace and Rebecca would normally would be sitting with me in my compartment, but they were currently on prefect duty, as much as they hated it. I was head girl this year, but my friends weren't surprised. Grace just told me that my being head girl was like James Potter asking me out. Everyone knew it was going to happen.

James Potter was the most over confident, self absorbed, immature jerk at school, He had been out with every girl but me, and I wasn't about to say yes, so he'd just have to live with it.

Just then I saw the Marauders heading this way. I groaned and attempted to bury my face in a book.

Hello Lily," a voice purred as the train compartment door opened.

"What do you want Black?" I asked tiredly. Sirius Black stood blocking the door with his Marauder friends not too far behind him, as always.

Sirius was James's right hand man, with his long black hair and his tendency to break the hearts of ever girl at Hogwarts, after snogging them of course.

Remus was the more quiet one of the group, and he had sandy blond hair and glasses. He got good grades and was generally nicer then Sirius or James.

Then there was Peter. A hungry little boy who worshipped the ground the other Marauders walked on. He was, at this moment, chewing on a chocolate frog hungrily and not paying a cent of attention to what was going on around him.

"A place to sit," Sirius answered my question confidently.

I sighed and moved over to let them sit in my compartment.

"Lily?" James asked. I knew what was coming. I wasn't going to go out with him! Ever!

"No," I said.

"Please?" James pleaded.

"No!" I answered. Remus and Sirius just looked at each other.

"How do they do that?" Sirius asked Remus.

"They just know each other so well," Remus said with a mischievous grin. I rolled my green eyes and stared out the window.

James sat down beside me (oh joy) and Remus and Sirius sat down across from us.

"I'm going to go get more food!" Peter piped up. So he left in search of the food trolley, leaving me to listen to the Marauder's conversation.

"Guess what?" James asked me. I looked over at him and was startled by how close he had moved to me. He had one hand on the seat, only inches away from me and was leaning on it. His big brown chocolate eyes looked into mine. He was so handsome.

**_WHAT? _**Did I just think that he was **handsome? JAMES?**

"What?" I asked him, getting ahold of my thoughts.

"I'm head boy," he announced.

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically. Then i realized something. He had matured over the last year. He hardly pulled any pranks these days and he was acting... nice. That's when I decided something. The next time he asked me out, I would say yes!

He sighed and sat back up.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked sadly. That surprised me.

"Why do you ask me?" I turned the quiestion around.

"Because you're the only girl who hasn't said yes," he answered simply. That was _not_ the right answer. He only asked me because I didn't say yes! This was some kind of challenge for him! A game! If he gets me to say yes, he wins. I thought he actually liked me! I thought he was handsome! I THOUGHT HE HAD FINALLY GROWN UP.

"Move," I ordered angrily.

"What?" he looked confused.

"I said move!" I snapped. He stumbled, trying to stand up quickly. I tore out of the compartment and down the hall, bumping into Peter, his arms full of candy.

"Want a jelly bean?" he asked, his mouth full of food. I shook my head, for fear that if i said something i would cry.

Tears stung at my eyes and the worst part was that I didn't know why i was upset! Why was this making me sad? WHY?

I found Grace and Rebecca patrolling the halls.

"What's the matter?" Rebecca asked, alarmed.

"James Potter is a jerk," I sobbed into Grace's shoulder.


	2. Because i said NO

"Come on Lily, our duties are over. Let's go find another compartment and you can tell us all about it," Rebecca said soothingly. I sniffed and followed them silently to an empty compartment.

"James only asks me out because he thinks of me as a challenge," I explained to them sadly.

"But why do you care?" Grace asked, trying not to be too forceful. They had never seen me like this before, and they were doing the best they could to stay calm.

"Because... Because... I love him," I muttered.

"What?" Rebecca urged.

"He's gotten mature, or so i thought, and he is so handsome and i thought he liked me. i was going to say yes, but then he was a jerk, but he's such an adorable, handsome, funny jerk who i hate, but i don't know if i really hate him at all," I said. Now they were more confused then ever.

Grace hugged me, her flowing, blonde hair falling into my face. She was so pretty. She had fair skin and blue eyes and long blond hair. She was tiny and danced really beatifully. She was caring and sweet, but one of the strongest people I know.

Rebecca was beautiful too. She had brown freckles across the bridge of her nose and she always had her long black hair up in a complicated bun on her head. She was so smart and graceful, and once you broke past her shyness she was such a fun person. I felt like everyone was beautiful but me.

The train coasted to a stop and i hurried out, not wanting to see Potter, no matter what.

My friends formed a shield around me as we walked to the great hall and, even though they were confused themselves, comforted me.

After the feast, when i was done unpacking, I changed into a big old gray tee shirt and some old sweatpants. I knew my hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy. I walked down to the common room and sat down in front of the fire. I stared at the flames intently, as if all the answers in the world would come out of the slowly burning embers.

Slowly the common room emptied, and one by one the people wandered up the stairs until i was the only one left. The fire dwindled into a pile of softly glowing ashes.

"Lily?" a soft voice cut through the foggy silence.

James sat on the couch next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What happened on the train?" he asked quietly. I stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

"It's just a game to you. I'm just a challenge. Just the girl who said no," I said tearfully, "You are such a jerk sometimes, James Potter."

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

"Yes," i said after a silence.

He opened his mouth several times before deciding on the right words.

"I like you _because _you said no. Because you know your own mind and you don't say yes just because i'm devilishly handsome," he explained. I laughed.

"I'm so confused," I admitted.

"What are you confused about?" he asked me.

"Everything," I sighed.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Will you like me if i say yes?" i asked. He laughed. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but realized what was going on quickly and kissed back. After we broke apart I realized that i had to stop lying to myself. James Potter had grown up, and it was time I did too.


	3. Love, Lily

The next morning I woke up and wondered if my talk with James had just been a dream. I searched my memory, trying to decide.

I groaned and rubbed my temples, trying desperately to clear my head. this might just be more confusing then when i hated him.

"_Oh, who am I kidding?" _I asked myself, "_I'm enjoying every second of this."_

"Well i guess I'll know by the way he acts if it was real," I told myself. So I took a quick shower, changed into my school robes and headed to breakfast with Grace.

Rebecca always sleeps in for so long that we grab her some food to eat on the way to her first class. If you wake her up in the morning, you'll get the full wrath of her vengence. Some people just aren't morning people.

I told Grace all about what happened with James and she listened intently.

"So... are you going out?" Grace asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know," I breathed happily, with a hint of laughter in my voice.

All of my questions were answered when James and company (aka the Marauders) sat down across from us and began stuffing their faces with food.

"Hi...Lily..." James greeted me in between mouthfulls of food.

"Hi Grace," Sirius said.

_"Hmm... since when does Sirius remember the names of girls that he isn't snogging at the moment?"_ I wondered suspiciously.

"Hi Sirius," Grace said quietly. Since when is Grace quiet? I looked at them suspiciously, and James shrugged at me from across the table.

Something funny was going on and I was going to find out!

The only class I had with James was my second to last class, Transfiguration. When it was time for transfiguration I sat down next to Rebecca and James. Remus sat on the end next to Rebecca and Sirius and Peter moved their chairs around so they could sit next to James.

I was in the process of turning the pigeon in front of me into a hat (the hat kept coming out with legs, covered in feathers) when James passed me a note.

**_Tommorrow night let's go on our date. It's a surprise. just meet me outside the castle doors._**

_**-James (who else?)**_

I turned the note over and scribbled a response.

_You spelled Tomorrow wrong._

_love, Lily_

I folded the note back up and passed it to James under the table. He laughed and wrote a response.

**_LOVE Lily?_**

I read it and realized my mistake. He was probably enjoying this! Meanwhile my hat still had wings.

_This note is crowded._

_-Lily_

I finally suceeded in turning my bird into a hat.

**_You're right._**

_**-LOVE, James**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Author's Note: AAAAAAH! I can't see the reviews from the last chapter! Anyone know what's wrong?**

**Oh, by the way... thanks for the reviews, i just can't reply since i can't see them. maybe they all tell me i'm a terrible author! for all i know... they could. ha ha ha. **


	4. How many Tears?

After classes I was slowly walking to the common room with Grace and Rebecca. People were passing like water in a river around us, but we were huddled in a tight group, talking.

"So, tomorrow night I'm going on my date with James. I never thought I'd say that. I'm just beginning to accept the fact that he's not the same guy who pulled pranks on me in the past. He's... different," I finished lamely.

"So where are you going?" Grace asked excitedly.

"No idea," I answered as if it was the most normal occurrence ever to have no idea where you were going on a date.

"So I guess Grace and I are stuck sitting around Saturday night," Rebecca sighed.

"Actually I have plans," Grace muttered, clutching her books and tucking her head down, her hair falling like a blond curtain over her face. Then she hurried off, leaving us standing there, confused.

"I guess, then, I'll be spending Saturday night alone," Rebecca tried to make it seem like she was just kidding around and that it didn't matter to her, but I could see the annoyance and hurt in her eyes.

She mumbled something incoherent about studying and ran off toward the library. Now I was standing all alone in the corridor. Had the entire world gone crazy?

I sighed and backed up against the cold stone wall, sinking into a sitting position. What was going on?

Grace and Rebecca were nowhere to be seen that night and, me being the worried friend i am, sat in a chair in the common room.

I looked out the window at the twinkling stars, bright in the violet- black sky. I huddled down in the big chair, hugging my legs up to my body. I closed my eyes and in the warmth of the common room i drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Suddenly my head shot up. I heard a crack in my neck. The portrait hole had just swung open and two dark figures entered. I sank back down into the chair and hoped they wouldn't notice me.

"I'm not so sure about this," a quiet voice rang out in the air... Grace!

"Don't worry. I promise we'll tell them, just not now," a familiar voice replied. It was Sirius!

"Okay. 5:30 tomorrow?" Grace asked. Sirius took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

"5:30 tomorrow," he answered. They parted and left me sitting there, crouched in the shadows. I was about to get up and talk to Grace, hoping to get some answers, when the portrait hole swung open again. In came Rebecca.

I heard small sobs coming from her. Her breath was ragged and her hair had mostly fallen out of her bun. She was crying! I couldn't take seeing her cry.

"Becca!" I cried, getting up and startling her. She gasped, attempting to wipe her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"What are you crying about?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my voice sweet and calm.

"I'm not crying," she lied, walking away.

"Wait!" I said angrily, running after her and grabbing her arm, "Is this about being alone on Saturday? Why don't you ask... that kid from Ravenclaw out? You know... John Harkley?"

"Lily... I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess," she said with a faint smile. I didn't believe her, of course, but I walked her up the stairs and to our room.

"There's something going on between Sirius and Grace," I whispered to Rebecca.

"What? What kind of thing?" Rebecca sounded alarmed.

"I saw them in the common room, talking about 5:30 tomorrow," I whispered. But Rebecca was already on the other side of the room with a pillow, throwing it at Grace's head and demanding to know what was going on.

"Wh- what? It's, like, 2 in the morning! Go to sleep Becca!" Grace yawned.

"What's going on with you and Sirius?" She asked angrily. Grace blew the hair of her face and collapsed back on her bed.

"He asked me out. I said yes. Go to sleep. Now." Grace explained curtly, falling back into a sound sleep.

Rebecca and I looked at each other and I was ready to wake Grace back up, but Rebecca stopped me.

"Leave her. It's fine," She said. She got into bed but even as I was drifting into la-la land I couldn't hear Rebecca's heavy and slow sleeping breath. All I could hear was her fast and ragged crying breath. How many tears can one girl cry?


	5. blue eyes and piercing screams

The next morning I caught up with James before class.

"Did you know Sirius was going to go out with Grace?" I demanded.

"Err… Well…" He looked down, seemingly very interested in the floor.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Because of this," He said, meaning the way I was reacting.

"I'm taking it fine! I'm just mad since NOBODY BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" I practically shouted.

"Be quiet! People are staring. It was Grace's idea," he whispered.

"What do you mean? You are so-" I started, but was interrupted by the feeling of his lips crashing down onto mine. Everyone in the hall began to cheer and clap. They were just waiting for us to get together, the perfect couple.

A group of girls passed and giggled like creepy birds.

"See you tonight," he whispered.

That evening Rebecca was running around, frantically trying to help both me and Clair to look good for our dates. She was the fashion expert and could style our hair like no magic could ever do.

"Grace! This color goes with your eyes," Rebecca thrust a yellow top into Grace's hands. She looked down at it, confused.

"My eyes are blue," Grace reminded Rebecca. Rebecca turned around, flustered.

"Of course they are," She said, helping me into a short white skirt. I grabbed a gray and red striped polo and walked out the door with Grace.

"Have fun!" Rebecca waved to us as we left the room.

"So what are you doing with Sirius?" I asked Grace as we headed for the doors.

"Just a walk around the lake," Grace blushed. I laughed and she walked away toward the lake to meet Sirius. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" James came up behind me. I whipped around, my red hair hitting James in the face. He blinked.

"Yea… where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"Well… erm… I was going to take you somewhere but since, um, maybe… I thought you'd want to spy on Grace and Sirius," he muttered.

Oh no. Decisions are very hard for me to make. I turned toward the lake where Grace and Sirius were walking hand in hand in the sunlight, Grace laughing at something. They deserved their freedom, and James deserved to take me on a date. A real date.

"No. Let's go," I insisted. He grinned happily and took me by the hand. His hands were so soft and not gross and sweaty like some boys…

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that we were heading back towards the castle!

"Where are we going?" I demanded, snatching my hand away from his and placing my hands on my hips.

"You'll see!" He assured me, giving me another mischievous grin.

We walked through the big, empty halls to the room with the weird statue of the humpback. James walked up to the statue, muttered something, and there was a great grinding sound.

"What's going on?" I asked myself desperately as the statue opened to reveal a dark passageway.

"Follow me," James said, climbing though the tight hole. I closed my eyes tightly and squeezed through.

We walked for what seemed like hours, but was probably about ten or twenty minutes. That's what I kept telling myself.

"It's cold down here!" I announced, shivering in my tiny skirt.

"I wish I brought a coat! I could have offered it to you, and then it would be really…" He stopped, trailing off. His big brown chocolate eyes glistened with regret. He was so sweet. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He thought I was about to kiss him, but as soon as he leaned in and let go and laughed. He lost his balance and tripped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his head. I giggled again.

"Can't let myself get too predictable!" I told him.

By then we had reached what seemed to be our destination. James reached up and pulled open a trapdoor. He gave me a boost and I found myself coughing in the cellar of Honeydukes.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, now let's get going," he suggested. We walked through the almost empty shops, talking about thing so deep I'd rather not mention them, and things so trivial that they'd be silly to mention.

I finally led him up a grassy hill that overlooked all of Hogsmeade. The sun was level with the ground and seemed to blind you anywhere you looked.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking at the view and flopping down in the grass.

"Yea, it is," He replied, looking at me. I laughed at him and collapsed back in the grass, my hair laid out behind me. We sat in warm silence when suddenly a piercing scream rang through the air. It was mine.

**Ooo! I'm so sorry, I was going to make this much longer, but couldn't resist a cliffhanger of all things. I'm updating right right right now though, so it's okay. I'm finally writing some action and not just emotions and love and dates. This is reeeeeally very hard for me. I'm terrible at writing action, but the story is **

**B-O-R-I-N-G if I don't. So please cut me some slack!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Sorry! I was bored.**


	6. Author Note: GRACE!

**I'm really sorry! In the last chapter, I called Grace Claire! It's fixed now, but for those who are confused… it was grace. Grace grace grace. **

**In one really good story called The Marauder's Final year at School by LilyEmber, one of Lily's friends is named Claire. I read that story like crazy, and since the characters are kind of alike (They are both kind of girly) I get them mixed up. Great, right? An author getting her own characters mixed up!**

**Sorry again. You obviously don't have to review since this is just a little note thing and not a chapter. I still love you all… yay!**

**- I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY**


	7. Light at the end of the hallway

**A/N Omg! I was looking at my reviews and then I scrolled to the bottom and I found out that I had TWO PAGES. That makes me so happy! Well now I'll get to the story and the cliffhanger will be… uncliffed?**

I tried to scream again but a hand was covering my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I struggled desperately when I felt something being thrown over me. Some sort of blanket…

Whoever had grabbed me was pulling me away as James stood up and looked around the hillside.

"Lily?" he called, worried, "LILY?"

I had to get to him. Why couldn't he see me? I was in clear view…

It was an invisibility cloak! That's what the person threw over me! I just had to get the cloak off of me…

"Lily?" James cried, looking around frantically.

Suddenly a spark of a desperate idea flickered on inside my head. I opened my mouth with some difficulty, seeing as there was a hand clamped tightly on it, and I bit the person's hand. Really hard. I chomped down so hard it made my teeth hurt.

"OY! OUCH!" yelled the person, pushing me to the ground. I threw the cloak off.

"JAMES!" I screamed. For a fleeting moment he turned and saw me before I disappeared. My captor stunned me and I couldn't move or speak at all as he threw the cloak on me and apparated out of sight.

Suddenly I was cold. So cold. I shivered and huddled up in a tight ball, my knees pressed to my body.

My head ached really badly and I was woozy from just becoming conscious.

I got to my feet wearily and shakily and looked around. I was in a very dark room with cold stone floors and a couple of rusting old shackles attached to the wall.

A heavy metal door stood menacingly at one end of the room. I walked over to it.

"Hello? Anybody out there? HELLO!" I yelled. I yelped and fell on the ground backwards, bracing my fall with my hands, as the door opened.

"Hello mudblood. We're here to "take care" of you," the familiarly slimy voice of Severus Snape said. A group of people behind him laughed maliciously.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, the Lestrange kid, and a couple others entered the room behind Snape.

"Now," Snape breathed evilly. Suddenly I felt the breath knocked right out of me as I flew back against the stone wall.

They began hurling heavy objects at me, crowding around in a menacing half circle. There was no way out. I was going to die right here, right now…

As they threw things at me a picture of James, searching the hillside and calling my name came to my mind. I had to stay alive. For him.

I whipped out my wand before they realized what was going on. I couldn't think of a spell in my sudden panic, so I just slapped in a semi circle, slamming each of them in the side of the face as hard as I could. They fell to the ground with a resounding thud and held their faces.

"It stings!" wailed Lestrange.

"Get up! Get her!" roared Snape as I ran as fast as I could past them and out the big door.

I was in Hogwarts! I realized this as I ran into the corridor. I had to find someone! Anyone!

I ran with all my might. With my sudden adrenaline rush I was able to stay ahead of Snape, but as he got closer I could almost feel his evil breath on the back of my neck…

I suddenly saw light! Up the stairs at the end of the corridor! I ran down the hall, Snape reached out for my cloak and…

I suddenly felt myself falling. Falling onto the cold stone floor. I felt a blow to my face as Snape caught me.

I was out of breath from running and it was just too much. My head was throbbing and my eyes were closing.

The blackness that engulfed me was a welcome change from the pain that surged through my body.

I felt someone holding me. Carrying me gently. Strong arms were wrapped around my shivering body.

The last thing I heard before I slipped into blackness was a whisper.

"_Don't worry Lily. I've got you._"

I woke up. This time I was warm. I was in a comfortable bed. I looked around and even in the darkness I could see I was in the hospital wing.

Beside me were the sleeping forms of everyone I loved.

James sat beside me in a chair, in a bloodstained tee shirt, his head resting on my shoulder.

Grace and Sirius were asleep with their back against the bed on the floor, holding hands.

Rebecca was asleep in the next bed over, even though she wasn't sick, and Remus was sleeping fitfully in a chair at the end of my bed.

I sat up in bed and James's head fell off of my shoulder.

"Whassit? Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Lily!" his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly, careful not to wake anyone else up.

"Two days. We were so worried!" he cried.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"When you disappeared I ran home and checked… this," he took a blank piece of parchment out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and mumbled a few words. Black lines began spidering out of the point where his wand had touched.

"The rest of the Marauders and I made it," he explained. I just looked at it in shock. That was really advanced magic!

"So anyway, I looked at it and it said you were in the underground dungeons. So I ran down there and found you on the ground. Snape was about to hex you, but he ran away when I found you. I carried you here. Apparently Snape and his friends are mini- deatheaters. No one can prove it, though, so they're still in the school. I'm really worried about you and we've been skipping classes to be with you for days," he said.

Tears came to my eyes. I reached up and kissed him.

That's how the others found us when they woke up.

"Well good morning!" Sirius laughed. James broke away, blushing.

"Lils! You're up!" Grace ran to hug me.

We spent hours catching up and hugging and it was just about then that I realized I couldn't care more about anyone then I did about my best friends around me. Even Sirius.

For the next couple of days I forced them to go to their classes and spent lonely days in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey finally let me leave after three days of absolute boredom and I ran straight to the common rooms.

"Grace! Rebecca!" I ran up to them, sitting in the chair beside them.

The sky was gray and it was raining today as we sat at a table by the window.

"In all the excitement I forgot to ask! How were your dates?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"A bit ruined by attempted murder," I shrugged. She and Grace burst into laughter.

"And yours?" Rebecca motioned toward Grace.

"Well… perfect," Grace summed it up.

_FLASHBACK TO GRACE'S DATE_

Grace waved goodbye to Lily and walked in silence with Sirius down to the lake. The sun was setting and orange sun dust was sprinkled through the air and all over the ground. That's how Grace always thought of the orange sunlight that shines in the evening. Sun dust.

The tension between Sirius and her was thick as they walked and Grace's throat hurt, as if all the words she wanted to say were caught and just wanted to get out.

"Sirius?" she suddenly whispered, her voice faint.

He looked to her in surprise and relief.

"I don't know what to say to you. Is that a bad sign?" she asked. He smiled.

"I think it might be a good sign that we're talking now," he said.

"Well it's going to be hard to keep talking if you don't think of something to talk about," Grace pointed out.

"We could talk about… school," he suggested. He was really trying. He hated school!

"That's boring," she insisted.

"Well what's interesting, if you're so smart?" he asked in a defiant, challenging voice. She met his challenge with a grin.

"This," she said simply. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned in and…

"Yaaaaaaaa!" Sirius screamed as Grace dodged his face, whipped around and pushed him effortlessly into the lake.

"That's cold!" He laughed. He was laughing so hard that when he got up, dripping wet, he just fell back down again.

"Help me up!" he shivered. She leaned down and grasped his hand. He pulled her quickly down in the freezing water beside him,

"Rebecca's going to kill me! She picked out this outfit and did my hair and makeup and now it's ruined!" Grace yelled.

"You'll be all right," he assured her.

"But I don't know if you will," she warned as she dunked his head underwater.

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's so sweet!" I told her.

"THAT SHIRT WAS TWENTY FIVE GALLEONS!" Rebecca yelled.

We just laughed and enjoyed the fact that everything was back to normal.

**Okay, I am writing this on Microsoft word (Or Micro word as I call it) and I fixed it up so it automatically replaces the word Claire with Grace. I'm such a technical genius.**

**One more chapter to go! Find out why Rebecca was crying! Yay!**


	8. The way to live

Grace, Rebecca and I were studying in the library a couple days later while Sirius and James were in detention.

"Well that's it! I'm finished! A five page history of magic essay, a diagram for astronomy, and an explanation of how to make a love potion! Done!" I announced.

"I've been done for ages," Grace said boredly. I shot her a mock disdainful look.

"Well I'm going to supper!" I said indignantly.

"I'm with you!" Grace announced.

"I've gotta study," Rebecca mumbled, not taking her eyes off of her paper.

"Honesty Rebecca! How much more studying can you do?" I asked.

"A lot! So leave!" she informed me. So we walked out of the library and away to the grand hall.

Meanwhile Rebecca was gazing off into space, thinking about someone who, with no doubt, wasn't thinking about her.

"Why would he?" she wondered.

She'd had a crush on the same guy since… she met him. But he never said more then two words to her and it was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!

She walked over to a deserted shelf at the back of the library and looked for a book.

"Oh, Rebecca. Sorry I, I mean, hello," mumbled a familiar voice. He knew her name!

She turned to see Remus standing there nervously. Rain pelted the window behind her, but all she could hear was the beating of her heart. Could he hear it too?

"Hello Remus," she said sadly.

He walked over to her. What was he doing?

"What's the matter?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and she felt like she could trust him.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he assured her.

"I- I like this guy, but he doesn't like me," she explained.

"Who is he?" he asked. Was she imagining things or did that look on his face resemble sadness?

Rebecca took a couple of deep breaths.

"You," she said, shaking. Why did she say that? Why?

He stood there, stunned. She felt tears come to her eyes. She started to push past him to leave, but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"You- I mean I- I love… you," he said it sort of as a question. She answered his question by reached out to him and kissing him.

When they broke apart he reached up and untied her hair, letting it float down around her shoulders beautifully.

"Your hair looks beautiful down," he said, smiling.

When Remus and Rebecca came into the great hall for supper, hand in hand, I just shot Rebecca a happy look.

"Done studying, I suppose?" I asked. She laughed.

I looked around at all my friends, and then over at the Slytherin table.

Snape, Lestrange, Belatrix and Narcissa sat with their heads together, probably plotting. But that was no way to spend you life. As I looked around at my friends laughing and teasing each other in the warm hall, eating good food, I thought: This is the way to live.

The End

**Well this is the shortest chapter ever! So was it a bad ending? I'm usually good with endings. This one was tough. I'm done! Check out my other stories? No? okay. I'll live. Thank you! I'm getting all emotional!**


End file.
